An Angel and His Protector
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sasuke's six, and has no friends, that is till he finds a little angel in the school's tree house. He pledges to protect the angel,becuase no one can hurt his Naruto, no one! Fluffness. It is SasuNaru, but at such a small level, it's just friendship.


Sasuke didn't want to play with the other kids.

He didn't like the other kids. They were loud, obnoxious, and annoying. He had to better things to do, like swing, or play in the tree house. The other kids just ran around in circles playing stupid kid games.

And that's how Sasuke climbing up to the clubhouse in the tree, that the sensei, Iruka, had built them a few years ago, when Sasuke first entered the Academy. At the time he had been too scared to climb up the rope ladder, but now, it was a daily activity.

Sasuke pushed the door open and it thunked back onto the floor, raising some dust. Sasuke scrambled into the small house, shutting the door closed and locking it, turning around to sit down. He froze at the sight of someone else in the club. He didn't know this boy. If it as a boy. The blond was beautiful to Sasuke's eyes. He looked one of those angels that his mother always told him about. He had golden hair, tan skin, a smooth face, a nervous smile that was so cute on his soft pink lips. What made Sasuke's breath disappear was crystal blues sitting on scared cheeks. They pinned Sasuke's six year old body to the floor and made him stay there without one word leaving that now open mouth.

"W-who are you?"Sasuke managed to ask. Naruto smiled a bit more.

"I'm Naruto, Who are you?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm….I-I'm Sasuke."Sasuke said just as softly. "Do you go to the Academy?"Sasuke asked.

"Hai."

"I've never seen you…"Sasuke frowned at the boy's saddening look.

"The other kids don't like me."Naruto said softly. Naruto was in a pair of dirty ripped jean shorts and a worn out old orange shirt with a red swirl on the middle of the chest. He was clutching a powder blue round ball that was about as big as Sasuke's hands to go around the entire thing. "Do you want to play ball?"Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he glanced away, unsure. If the other kids didn't like Naruto, should Sasuke be the same? "Please."Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes, pain and confusion swirling around in those eyes.

"O-okay…"Sasuke said softly. And so they rolled the ball back and forth on the floor, laughing and giggling, talking about everything and anything, until recess ended and they walked together back into the school. Naruto turned left, and Sasuke turned right. Half way down the hall, Sasuke turned back to see Naruto smiling at him. He smiled and waved back before racing off to his room.

Everyday, Sasuke would go to the tree house and play ball with Naruto, and they would talk about everything and anything, and laugh and giggle till the end of recess. They'd then walked up the hall till Naruto had to turn left and Sasuke right. Sasuke would walk half way, look back, smile back at Naruto and wave before rushing to class.

That was till one day when Naruto didn't come to school. Sasuke became worried when the blond was not in recess and found himself in front of Naruto's sensei, and the recess teacher, Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?"Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! What is it?"Iruka gave the younger boy a smile.

"Where's 'Ruto-kun?" Sasuke asked.

"Ruto… Oh, you mean Naruto. Well, you see, Sasuke. Some people don't like Naruto-kun much, and they hurt Naruto-kun. He's home healing. He'll be back tomorrow." Iruka explained.

"Someone hurt 'Ruto?" Sasuke was very angry with this. No one could hurt Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. If anyone was to pick on Naruto, it'd be him! "Who hurt him!?"Sasuke demanded. Iruka's eyes widened at the cute display of possessiveness from the six year old, and sighed sadly.

"I don't know. Only the Hokage knows."Iruka explained.

"Why would they hurt 'Ruto?" Sasuke asked stubbornly.

"Naruto just isn't liked, Sasuke. Some people are very mean to other people because they're different." Iruka explained the best he could.

"Naruto won't ever get hurt again! I'll protect him!"Sasuke stated. Iruka's eyes widened, before he smiled, and patted Sasuke's head.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun would like that."Iruka said softly, though worry filtered through his voice. Sasuke gave a curt nod and spent the rest of the recess in the clubhouse thinking about his Naruto.

The next day, Naruto came in happy and smiling, already waiting for Sasuke in the tree house.

"Naruto!"Sasuke glomped the smaller boy.

"Sasuke!"Naruto happily returned the hug, snuggling into the warm embrace. "I missed you!"Naruto said after the dark haired boy moved to his seat.

"I missed you, too!"Sasuke agreed.

"I…I-I lost my ball, so we'll have to find something else to do."Naruto looked away sadly.

"Let's ask Iruka-sensei for one!"Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned and grabbed the hand. So everyday, Sasuke and Naruto found a ball and rolled it back and forth on the tree house floor, talking about everything and anything, laughing and giggling. Then they walked together till Naruto had to turn left and Sasuke right. Sasuke still went half way, looking back and waving to Naruto before racing to class, but now, they met after school, and Sasuke would walk Naruto home safely. No one dared mess with Naruto when the Uchiha was there, and Sasuke never left Naruto's side. They were best friends, an angel and his protector.


End file.
